


BULLSHIT

by princerumati



Series: midnight fantasies [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: where my dog's at? ¿qué pasa?gdragon x hobi✨midnight fantasies #1





	BULLSHIT

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Lemon.
> 
> Kwon JiYong x Jung Hoseok

**[✨]**   
  


 

 

—¿Dónde está mi bebé?— preguntó a penas llegó a su departamento, su mirada escaneó la sala en busca de su novio y cuando lo encuentra acostado en el sofá, traga saliva. Sabe por cómo está vestido lo que quiere y su mente y cuerpo ya comienzan a trabajar con ello. Se quita su chaqueta y camina lentamente a su destino. El chico acostado en su sillón le sonríe dejando de lado su celular.

—Te estaba esperando...—le susurra de forma baja y sensual, haciendo notar sus intenciones un poco más. La vestimenta que el menor lleva, es lo suficientemente reveladora como para poner en sintonía a Ji Yong. Y es que su bebé tenía puestas unas orejas  y un consolador en el ano que se adornaba con una larga cola de cachorro.

—¿Debería llamarte bebé o...mi perra?— cuestionó mientras acariciaba su mejilla bajando al mentón y Hoseok se restregaba con sus párpados bajos ante el gesto, ronroneando un poco.

—Como más te guste, amo— el mayor sabía lo que aquello significaba. Sonrió, hoy no sería amable.

—¿Qué quieres?— acarició sus labios con sus dedos, delineándolos suavemente. Hoseok respondió con una lamida a su pulgar. —Mmm que travieso— el menor volvió a repetir la acción, sacándole una sonrisa sensual. —Al parecer tu boca necesita algo con que entretenerse, ¿no, zorra?— el chico asintió lentamente, anhelando aquello. Quitó las manos de su boca y fue directamente a la cinturilla de sus jeans, de manera premiosa, fue quitándoselos ante la vista ansiosa de su chico, liberó su polla dura, las manos de Hobi picaban por tocarla y darle las atenciones que necesitaba.  
Pero se apartó antes de siquiera permitirle tocar, dejando con las ganas a su novio, disfrutando el sentirse deseado.

En cambio, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con premura como un animal hambriento tan desesperado por comer, el ritmo reculó cuando cogió su muslo haciendo que se estremeciera para darle tenues caricias, se tomó su tiempo en ir hacia arriba, deleitándose en la piel suave y cálida de su bebé. Dejó de tocarlo y antes de que Hoseok pudiera quejarse por eso, lo volteó, se abalanzó hacia él buscando su boca con impaciencia, cogiéndole de la cintura, su otra mano fue hacia sus cabellos, tirando de ellos. Con aquello, dejó en evidencia el afán salvaje y brutal que lo carcomía.   
Su lengua dibuja un camino en su labio inferior, instándole a abrir la boca, cuando lo hace, se adentra en él y desliza su lengua una y otra vez en repetidas ocaciones, encontrándose con la de Hoseok.

El menor envolvió  sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo todavía más contra sí, movió sus caderas haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran, ambos gimieron por el contacto insuficiente, la presión no era suficiente como para saciarlos. 

—Mierda— gruñó el mayor, impulsando sus caderas y arremetiendo contra él, rozando todavía más sus penes. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, los gemidos de su novio llenaron la habitación, lo agarró de las nalgas y las estrujó.

—¡Ah, si!— se removió entre sus brazos. Le dio la media vuelta dejándolo de lado en el sillón y su mano lo cogió de la cola, movió el consolador dentro de él de manera circular. La espalda del chico se arqueó cuando frotó su próstata repetidas veces, boqueó en busca de aire.

Bajó su cabeza y su lengua encontró su pezón rosado y excitado, sus belfos lo cubrieron, succionando con fuerza, las manos del chico tiraron del pelo castaño de su novio.— Por favor...amo... apúrate— le suplicó entre respiraciones cortas.

Sonrió satisfecho y rápidamente quitó el consolador de su culo, volvió a voltearlo, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el colchón del sillón. Separó sus muslos y de un raudo movimiento se hundió en su cavidad anal hasta el fondo, haciéndolo gritar por eso, curvando su espalda. —¡Dios, sí!— sus manos se aferraron al reposabrazos, para no chocarse contra él. Lo sentía grueso y grande en su interior, lo llenaba tan bien, sin duda estaba hecho para albergar la verga de G-Dragon. Balanceó las caderas, queriendo acomodarlo todavía más. —Ah...— suspiró al sentirlo tan bien, lo cogió de la cintura para detenerlo, queriendo que estuviera quieto. Hoseok gimoteo ante eso. —Amo...por favor...

El hombre mordió su hombro. —¿Tan hambriento estás de mi leche, perra?— oh, eso le encantó, amaba cuando le hablaba sucio durante el sexo.

—Sí, sí, amo— afirmó desesperado. El regocijo brilló en su mirada.

—¿Quieres esto?— se hizo hacia atrás, sacando la verga completa y solamente si glande apoyado en su entrada, volvió a empujar contra él.

—¡Sí, sí, sí!— alejó una mano del reposabrazos y la colocó en sus omóplatos, aferrándose a él, arañándolo cuando las acometidas fueron aumentando, se frotó tan bien dentro de él.

—Vamos, compláceme— su voz baja y ronca llamó a la parte de él que quería darle lo que quisiera sin tapujos, su otra mano fue hacia su erección y comenzó un movimiento rápido de arriba hacia abajo llevándolo hacia el orgasmo.

Después de eso, JiYong se tomó su tiempo, penetrándolo lentamente, haciendo que los pies de Hoseok se curvaran cada ves que tocaba su nervio sensible y gimiera con cada penetración. Embestía contra su interior largo y tendido, disfrutando el momento. Aceleró el compás de sus acometidas, el menor contrajo sus paredes, se tensó y escondió su rostro en su cuello cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Lo abrazó.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que el menor lo rompió. —Deberíamos ir a la habitación.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[✨]

Kwon JiYong jadeo al sentir la lengua de su chico pasar arriba y abajo de su polla como si lamiera un helado tan lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, delineando cada vena que sobresalía de su carne dura. Se aferró a las sábanas y crispó su estómago cuando Hoseok adentró la punta en su boca, se sorprendió de lo excitado que estaba cuando su lengua captó el sabor característico del semen. Sus manos lo cogieron de la base y otra fue hacia sus testículos, masajeándolos. Lo masturbó con sus manos y la boca, las maldiciones que soltaba eran un placer para Hobi.

—Carajo, te gusta chuparla, ¿no es así, perra?— se alejó y frotó sus labios entreabiertos por un costado de su polla, dándole su respuesta. Gruñó cuando su lengua volvió a salir al ataque y se distrajo con una vena gruesa y palpitante. Lo estaba provocando, queriendo tenerlo al límite. 

Una llamada los interrumpió, estiró la mano para responder la videollamada que le hacía un compañero de Hoseok, si no se equivocaba, el chico se llamaba Jungkook. Sonrió viendo a su novio, su dedo pasó por la pantalla y contestó, apartando el teléfono y haciendo que solamente captará la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Hobi? ¿Dónde estás?— la cabeza del nombrado se detuvo un momento para luego seguir con su faena. El mayor sonrió socarrón y cambió la vista de la cámara, mostrándose.

—Hola— le sonrió divertido, un segundo pasó y la sorpresa estalló del otro lado, un susurro salió que JiYong no pudo captar bien qué había dicho.

—¿Qué...?¿G-Dragon?— sin duda el adolescente estaba confundido, miró la pantalla cerciorándose de que decía Hoseok y no JiYong, mientras tanto su novio decidió ignorar todo aquello sin detenerse ni un segundo en lo que hacía. —¿Hoseok?— nadie sabía de su relación con el miembro de BTS, sólo estaban al tanto de que eran amigos.

—Hoseokie está muy ocupado— miró al chico que asentía entretanto lo chupaba. Se concentró en no gemir o mostrar más de lo que debería. —No puede hablar en éste momento.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— claramente el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. —Es urgente, ¿no puedes llamarle?— el mayor decidió aprovecharse de ello.

—Bien, lo haré, pero no prometo nada— cambio el foco de atención. —Hobi, ¿quieres hablar?— su novio lo miró y siguió comiéndose su verga, esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. —No, no puede— volvió la vista al otro chico.

—Hoseok, necesito que estés aquí...tiene que ver con la agenda de mañana.

—Mira, en éste momento él no puede hablarte...

—Dile que dejé de ignorarme, sé que está contigo...— le pidió el muchacho.

—Bien, no digas que no te lo advertí— cambió el foco de la cámara, mostrándole lo que significaba  "estar muy ocupado" en el mundo de los adultos. La mirada de Hoseok se levantó viendo la petrificada de su menor del otro lado del teléfono. La emoción de ser visto le llegó como una oleada, dejó de jugar con la punta y fue metiéndose todo el tronco por la boca, fue lento y sensual, su mirada daba mucho que hablar, denotando como disfrutaba aquello, el glande tocó su garganta.  
JiYong jadeó al sentirlo así y su mano libre fue hacia los cabellos del chico, cogiéndole con fuerza, demandando que se quedará ahí. Sabía cuánto disfrutaba su pareja el saberse observado, era un exhibicionista de primera. Volvió a subir de manera suave y lenta, disfrutando del recorrido, clavó su vista en el teléfono y guiñó un ojo.

El mayor apartó el teléfono y cortó la videollamada.  Con ambas manos se aferró a su pelo y levantó sus caderas, follando su boca hasta correrse en su insaciable boca.  
  


**Desde ese día, cada vez que Jungkook ve a Hoseok, se sonroja y balbucea incoherencias. Nadie sabe la razón y cuando preguntan, los dos fingen no saber nada, porque saben que para el menor fue un trauma que quizás nunca superará.**


End file.
